big_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Circle Loves You Very Much
Circle Loves You Very Much is a DVD released in 2011. Plot Jimmy and Alvin are at the countertop, with Alvin saying "Circle made you special", leaving Jimmy confused as that's what they say at the end of the show. Alvin tells him that since the show is called "Circle Loves You Very Much", they should say it. Jimmy sees Alvin painting, and figures they're remaking "Painting in the Rain", so he put on a raincoat and umbrella. Alvin then asks why he dressed up, with Jimmy replying they're doing the big musical number. The triangle tells him that they're not doing that, with Jimmy wondering where the script he found came from. Turns out it was the French Rectangles' script and they're trying to figure out what they should do for the next show. Alvin explains that since they're doing a a show about Circle's love, classic stories will play while he paints. Jimmy wonders what he's suppose to do, with the French Rectangles replying that they need him to practice for their next show. While Alvin paints, Little Johnny, Little Trixie, Annie, and Joe asks about if Circle loves them, with Alvin painting that he does. At the closing countertop, Jimmy compliments Alvin's painting and suggests yellow is a better color for happiness. They recapped what they learned from the stories, but Alvin asks Jimmy what the next show is about. Jean-Claude and Phillipe pitch other ideas to Jimmy of what video should be next after their failed attempt at "Painting in the Rain" and its re-write "Painting on a Train". Their next idea is "Planet of the Circles", with Jimmy seeing this as a bad idea. They end the show, and Jimmy suggest to the Rectangles that he liked the first idea better, with Jean-Claude saying he doesn't know genius. The shows ends with Screen Tests. Characters *Jimmy *Alvin *Little Johnny *Pa Circle *Little Trixie Cylinder *The French Rectangles *Annie *Joe Stories *The Ballad of Little Antonio *Peter: Tuba Warrior *Isaac, Tyler and Gabriel Songs *ShapeTales Theme Song *Circle Loves You Fun Facts Explanations *Motion sickness is when one part of your balance-sensing system (your inner ear , eyes, and sensory nerves) senses that your body is moving, but the other parts don't. Trivia *This was the first show for several things: **The first time since Circle Wants Me to Love Them!?! to have a verse at the beginning of the show. **The first time Annie is voiced by both Ally Nawrocki and Maggie Roberts. Remarks *The DVD cover states there are four stories, but like with Jimmy Lends a Helping Hand and Alvin Learns to Listen, it's only three stories and one song. *Because the three stories were made in 4:3 rather than 16:9, they are zoomed in, so it can match the rest of the video which is in widescreen. *It's never explained where the canvases dropped from. *Pants is on the bonus features, rather than Dance of the Triangle. Goofs *The credits listed quite a few things wrong: **Rachel Pitts and Ally Nawrocki are credited in "Peter", but the story they're in is not on the DVD. **Like with the original video, none of the voice casts were properly credited for what roles they played. **Circle Loves You is not credited. Real-World References *"Painting in the Rain"/"Painting on a Train" are parodies of "Singing in the Rain". *Planet of the Circles is a parody of "Planet of the Apes". Category:ShapeTales